Greenpeace International - Rang-tan(Ireland)
Description: We see a girl watch a young orangutan in her bedroom pick up her teddy bear and take her shoe. The orangutan destroys a house plant, throws a candy bar at the screen, and howls at a bottle of shampoo. The girl tells the young orangutan to leave, but when the orangutan was about to leave the bedroom, the girl asks her why she came here. We zoom into the orangutan's eye and see a black and white footage of a car going into a forest. A truck destroys the trees in a forest as the orangutan's mother runs away. The young orangutan climbs a tree to see the destruction of what her home used to be, and her mother is trapped to be taken by the humans. The young orangutan then hides from the truck, and after an adult orangutan climbs to a tree, the truck drives away from the forest to a factory, releasing smoke to the screen and showing us the girl's bedroom. The girl looks at the depressed young orangutan and draws a picture of her and the orangutan with the words "save my friend" above the drawing. She tells the orangutan that she will spread the word to save the environment and rewrite the future. FX/SFX: Traditional animation, and live action when the truck drives through the forest, but the orangutans stay traditional animation throughout the PIF. Cheesy Factor: There's too much, so check my blog post. Music/Sounds: Along with dreamy music, the PIF starts with the dialogue: Girl: "There's a Rang-tan in my bedroom and I don't know what to do. She plays with all my teddies and keeps borrowing my shoe. She destroys all of my house plants and she keeps on shouting 'oo'. She throws away my chocolate and she howls at my shampoo. There's a Rang-tan in my bedroom and I don't want her to stay, So I told the naughty Rang-tan that she had to go away. Oh, Rang-tan in my bedroom, just before you go, Why were you in my bedroom? I really want to know." When we get to the forest, the music gets dramatic. Orangutan: "There's a human in my forest and I don't know what to do. He destroyed all of our trees for your food and your shampoo. There's a human in my forest and I don't know what to do. He took away my mother and I'm scared he'll take me, too. There are humans in my forest and I don't know what to do. They're burning it for palm oil so I thought I’d stay with you." The music calms down for the rest of the PIF. Girl: "Oh Rang-tan in my bedroom now I do know what to do. I’ll fight to save your home and I’ll stop you feeling blue. I’ll share your story far and wide so others can fight too. Oh Rang-tan in my bedroom I swear it on the stars: the future's not yet written but I’ll make sure it's ours." Availability: Seen in YouTube channels. It was banned from TV for being "too political." Scare Factor: None, but it rises to medium when we see the forest being destructed, and then it drops again for the rest of the PIF. Category:Environment PIFs Category:Animated PIFs Category:Ireland Category:False Sesame Street Category:Greenpeace